1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in animated wildfowl decoys and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved animated wildfowl decoy incorporating innovative concepts, some being characterized by solar energy operating power, solar energy continuous recharge of alternative battery power source, achievement of much higher efficiency ratio of torque utilization as compared to prior art, and inherent high resistance to adverse environmental conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been several types of animated wildfowl decoys designed for movement in various ways to imitate live wildfowl. One such self-propelled duck decoy, which was proposed in the past, is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,195, issued to F. W. Vanderpool. The duck of the Vanderpool patent, in one form utilized manual remote control, battery powered motor driven propeller, and reversible direction of propulsion.
One other animated wildfowl decoy is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,146, issued to M. G. Propp. The decoy of the Propp patent also utilized a battery powered motor driven propeller for propulsion with a reversing switch.
Another animated wildfowl decoy is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,064, issued to J. E. Webb. The decoy of the Webb patent utilized a battery powered motor driven propeller for propulsion with a rudder for directional control.